


Tenko, the nine tail fox

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Category: Naruto
Genre: Foxes, Hybrid - Freeform, Summoning, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Kurama sent Naruto to the land of the foxes as a last hope.





	1. Fox's home

Naruto hurt, he hurt everywhere. He was four today and had woken up super early. He had been so excited that he had left to go see Jiji before the sun had shown. He had only gotten two streets away from the apartment he was staying in when a man had attacked him.  
  
Naruto had smelled the alcohol on him as the man screamed. ‘Demon, Monster. Just die already.’  
  
So Naruto had run, run even as stones and bottles were thrown at him. Ran even faster as they cut and drew blood, picked himself up as he tripped over and scraped his knees. Felt the cuts in his bare feet as his only pair of shoes had broken only a week ago.  
  
He ran till he couldn’t run anymore. He just wished that someone would help him, that someone would save him from the nightmare that this had become.  
  
Hands were on him a moment later and he recoiled, turned wide eyes to see who. An older boy was crouched near him. Handheld out as if towards a scared animal a low chirping/cooing noise being made at him.  
  
Deep blue eyes held such sorrow even as the boy smiled at him. Taking a second look he could see that the boy looked different. His ears were too pointy, bone structure a little off. What was most frightening was although everything screamed wrong, yet it settles something in him.    
  
“It’s ok little one. I am here to help.” The voice was ruff as if he wasn’t use to talking so much.  
  
Naruto didn’t know what to say and somehow the strange boy knew that. He gave him a small reassuring smile and it was like nothing that he had ever received before. There was also something that felt so familiar even though he was sure he had never seen the man before.   
   
“It will be ok. If you would like, I would like to spend your birthday with you.”  
  
That couldn’t be right. No one wanted to spend time with him, even more so on his birthday.  
  
“I have a birthday present for you back at my place, I can go get it and come back and give it to you if you wish not to come with me.”  
  
The older boy moved to stand and Naruto flung himself at him. His face buried in a shoulder, arms locking around the neck, fingers gripping at the red strands of hair.  
  
Arms moved around him and pulled him close. The older boy just held him as he cried and for the first time, Naruto felt hope. _Maybe, just maybe this person wouldn’t throw him away. Just maybe this person would help him._  
  
When he finally stopped crying, Naruto moved back just enough to see the man’s face. Those deep blue eyes were wet with held back tears.  
  
Warm fingers swiped across his wet cheeks and in that moment he felt treasured.  
  
“Hey there little one, feel a little better?” The voice was still warm and nothing, but concern could be heard.  
  
He gave a small nod, not trusting his voice.  
  
The smile he was given was like the sun after a cold night.  
  
“That’s good, you can come with me, but before we go I want to know, do you want to be a shinobi.”  
  
He grinned up at the older boy as he told him, “I’m going to be Hokage.”  
  
The smile turned blinding.  
  
“I have no doubt you will. Do you mind helping me with a jutsu?”  
  
He felt excitement run through him. Jutsu. He was going to do a jutsu.  
  
He was nodding before he even knew he was.  
  
“Well, we are going to make a clone of you so that we can have a fun day and no one will come and spoil our fun.”  
  
Placing him down, those deep blue eyes ran over him before moving a hand slowly to wipe the blood from his arm where something had cut him.  
  
After that, he closed his eyes held his hand up between them. Naruto felt something pulled from him, it swirls into a mass of blue. He could see the same thing coming from the older boy although it looked darker than his. He watched in amassment as a body formed from a mix of blue. Blonde hair, tanned skin and six whisker marks.  
  
That was him.   
  
The older boy caught the new him and laid him down before pulling out a brush and ink and painting a design on its stomach. This time red chakra drifted from the boy’s hands and when the last red faded deep blue eyes on him.  
  
“What do you think? Pretty cool?”  
  
He wasn’t sure what to think.  
  
There was a puff of smoke and another of the boy stood off to the side. It reached down and took the other him before disappearing in a flash of red.  
  
“Now that that’s done. How about that birthday present?”  
  
The man was smiling at him as he reached out to pick him back up. Naruto still felt like he was in shock over what he had just seen. Though when the arms tightened around him he smiled.    
  
“Yes.”  
  
In a flash of red, they were both gone.

  
Naruto felt dizzy as they appeared in a clearing lit by the first rays of sunlight. It was nowhere he had seen before. The wooden house was large and looked beautiful, nothing like the house where he lived.  
  
The man placed him down and Naruto couldn’t help but finally ask.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
The man looked abashed and a hand went to the back of his neck.  
  
“You can call me Tenko.”  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
“Come on, let’s get inside.”  
  
Naruto blinked at the hand held out to him before slowly reaching up and taking hold. The hand was so warm, warmer then he knew any others he had ever touched.  
  
Tenko walked him inside and Naruto was surprised at the look. The house was done in greens and wood tone. Dark green leaves painted on the walls almost seemed alive.  
  
Tenko leads him to the kitchen where a wrapped gift sat on the table with a large cake next to it.  
  
He was almost jumping in excitement. There was a cake on his birthday.  
  
“It’s not much, I’ve only recently gotten here while waiting for my other house to be done up.”  
  
Carefully Naruto took the gift and with slow movements, he unwrapped the small box. Inside was a wooden pendant, carved like a fox with flowing tails.  
  
Hands pulled the string from his hands and it was slipped over his head. Tenko knelt and held the charm where he could see it.  
  
“That charm will let me know if you are ever in danger and as long as I am physically able to, I will be right there. It is a promise that I will protect you as long as we both shall live.”  
  
Naruto flung his arms around Tenko’s neck, tears already falling from his eyes.

* * *

By the time the moon was out, Naruto was tired and very unwilling to let Tenko know. The day had been the best one yet and he didn’t want it to end.  
  
Tenko smiles at him form his spot by the sink as Naruto suppresses another yawn.  
  
“Are you getting tired?”  
  
“No.” Naruto made sure to wrench his dropping eyelids open.  
  
The smile on Tenko’s face says he had already guessed other whys.  
  
Instead of arguing the point like he had been planning, Naruto voiced what he had been thinking “I don’t want to go back yet.”  
  
Tenko’s smile drops, drying his hands on a towel he moves towards Naruto.  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
But he can’t look at Tenko any more, no one. Not even Jiji had ever been this kind to him.  
  
A gentle hand turns his face so he is staring into deep blue eyes.  
  
“You don’t have to leave.”  
  
His eyes widen.  
  
“What?” he asks because that can’t have meant what he thought it did. There was no way that Tenko would ask him to live with him. He was the demon brat, a monster that no one wanted.  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
He blinked, refocusing on Tenko, who looked more serious then Naruto had ever seen him.  
  
“You are amazing, why wouldn’t I want you to stay.”  
  
He flung himself at the redhead, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
He was saying something, he knew he was, but he wasn’t quite sure and he really didn’t care as long as he could stay.

* * *

Tenko looked at his counterpart, lying in the handmade bed. The boy had cried himself to sleep after he had told him he could stay.  
  
Tenko had known how much it would mean, but to see it. It was hard to think that he had ever been like this. That he had been this innocent to the world. Kid him had practically let a stranger take him home.  
  
Reaching out he ran a clawed tipped hand through the blonde hair. Tomorrow he would have to talk to his younger self, give him the choice with all the facts. Tell Naruto that he wasn’t quite human, that he was, in fact, in a way a descendant of the very fox that had been used against the village.    
  
Rising he felt his, deep scarlet hair swish over his back, a reminder of his states now. Not that he would ever need it, the twinges of pain he was getting were a good reminder, but it was the least he could do for his long dead friend.  
  
As he moved through the house and into the moonlit yard he released the seal, felt the pain drift from his bones as he allowed his body to take its natural form.  
  
 He didn’t need to have a mirror to know that his eyes had slitted pupils, dark black rings lined his eyes, sharpened teeth and his ears shifted till they were long and very pointy tips and flicked in the cold night air.    
  
His hair shortened and his tails fanned out and as he went through some lazy stretches, they flowed with him, never once getting in the way. Like a river of crimson, it flowed with the rest of him.  
  
The movements helped him stay in the here and now. Helped him from picturing the dying world he had come from. From the loved ones, he had left behind.

* * *

  
Tenko smiled as he washed the dishes as his counterpart slowly ate with sleepy eyes. He wasn’t sure how Naruto could be tired with Kurama's chakra running through him, though he does have distant memories of it himself. Maybe it was the diet of just ramen, maybe it’s how little chakra he is getting from the fox, either way, it is sure to get better staying here.  
  
When the last of the plates are clear Tenko sits across from the boy.  
  
“Naruto.”  
  
Bright blue eyes looked to him in question.  
  
“If you are going to be living with me, then I want there to be no secrets kept between us.”  
  
The boy frowns. “What do you mean Tenko-nii?”  
  
Instead of answering he loosened the seal just a little to let some of his fox looks show.  
  
“I’m only part human.”  
  
Blue eyes blink once then twice. Then Naruto nodded and smiled. “You are Tenko still.”  
  
And he can’t help but laugh, of all the reactions he was waiting for that was not it.  
  
As his Laughter died down he starched a clawed tipped hand and ruffled blond hair.  
  
“Please stay this innocent for the rest of your life.”  
  
Naruto bats at his hand, the angry expression he sent Tenko’s way was ruined almost at once by the boy smiling. He turned his gaze to the window, he may as well get it all out of the way at once.  
  
“I am a descendant of the Kyuubi that was once used by a bad man to hurt the Konoha.”  
  
“Do you have tails. How many?”  
  
 His head whipped back, not an ounce of fear in the boy’s eyes, just a fox smile that he remembered seeing in the mirror a long time ago. Standing he held out a hand.  
  
“Let us go outside and then I can show you.”  
  
The boy takes his hand and instead of him leading the boy to the door, he found himself getting dragged along.  
  
“Hurry up Tenko-nii, I want to see them.”  
  
“I’m coming, you little brat.”  
  
As he headed out the door he let the other seal fade.  
  
Felt his hair shorten to just brush his shoulders and his tails form, slipping through the hole in the back of his pants that his long shirt hides. His tails are long enough to brush on the ground if they weren’t curled up at the ends and his ears have shifted up and he can fell the flick in the breeze.  
  
His deep red tails fan out just as Naruto turns around, mouth dropping open like a fish. He smirks, a fox-like smirk which Sasuke had always said makes him look the part of the baka fox.  
  
Moving forward he pounces pining the boy to the ground and setting his tails lose in tickling the boy.  
  
The laughter that rang around the clearing, begging and pleading in-between fits of laughter and Tenko can’t think of anything else he would like to be doing right now.  
   

* * *

Naruto watched Tenko, something about him seemed so peaceful that he almost didn’t want to disturb the boy... fox…Him. They had spent the day out having fun in between daily chores. Some of which was done by so many Tenko clones. It had been the best day of his life, never had anyone ever shown him so much attention and no matter what Naruto does, Tenko was never mad. Was never angry about answering any of his hundred questions, nor when Naruto threw a mud ball at him.  
  
The resulting mudball fight had been fun.      
  
Golden eyes opened and it made him stare, Tenko’s eyes were normally blue-purple. What was going on, was this another fox thing?  
  
“Come here Naruto, I wish to show you something that one day I know you will be able to do?”  
  
Hesitantly he moved forward taking Tenko’s clawed hand and letting himself be guided to sitting in Tenko’s lap. Tails wrap around him like a warm blanket as he relaxed back into the hard chest. _Was this what it’s like to feel safe?_  
  
“I know that you find sitting still very hard. I did when I was young, but I will teach you something I wish someone had taught me.”  
  
Tenko’s voice holds so much of something that Naruto just can’t pick out. Maybe longing or something close, he wishes he knew so he could fix it.  
  
“Close your eyes and relax. Let your body go to sleep as we let your charka move.”     
  
He followed Tenko’s instructions even though he wasn’t sure what charka was, as a clawed finger tapped the centre of his chest.  
  
The world was full of gold a moment later and he feels his breath catch at the beauty. The world seemed more alive then he had ever seen it, everything glowing gold and so much more. He didn’t even have to move to see it all. No turning his head or looking up. He could see it all and it was almost enough to make his head spin.  
  
“It’s amazing right. Now keep in mind that it will be a long time before you can do this, but this is worth it. When you can meditate right you will be able to see without moving. You will become one with the world around you in a way most people can’t.”  
  
Naruto hopes that he can do this someday. That someday he can see the world as Tenko does. He hopes that that someday isn’t too far off.


	2. Fox's Tails

Sasuke wakes up with a start, nothing looks right. He’s in a room coloured in deep blues and white and part of him thinks that every item in the room is to his taste. Next, it’s that this place smells wrong, wetter then it should be.  
  
He climbs out of bed and looks around wearily, _where was he? Why was he here?  
_  
Listening he could hear voices coming from outside the room and he is not sure how he could have missed them before.  
  
Slowly he moved, trying to stay quiet like he had seen Itachi move around.  
  
“Yes, Brat. Be nice to him. There is no way in hell that he has dealt with anyone with as much energy as you.”  
  
“Tenko-nii” A winning child voice replies and something about it sounded familiar.  
  
“Why don’t you go out and start your chores. The sooner you get done the sooner you get to make friends with our guest.”  
  
A few moments later that same voice shouts out.  
  
“And no clones!”  
  
There was a shout from the child that made a deep voice chuckle.  
  
There were a few moments of silence before that same deep voice called out.  
  
“Sasuke, would you like to join me for some tea?”  
  
He jumped, how had the man known he was there?  
  
Straitening, he shoves down his panic as he walks around the corner and looks at the man sitting at the dining room table in a lazy pose.  
  
He didn’t look very tall, yet there was that same strength he felt coming from his brother. His deep indigo eyes were unnerving as they looked him over, that unnerving look was broken when the man smiled.   
  
It was like the sun peeking out from the clouds, only his mother had ever looked at him like that.  
  
“I am glad you look well after your three-day sleep. Come over and enjoy your tea before the brat get’s back.”  
  
“Who are you.”  
  
Something flicks through the indigo eyes to fast to see. _Sorrow maybe._  
  
“Forgive me, my name is Tenko.”  
  
At least he had a name now.  
  
“Why am I here?” he was trying to keep his voice even, though even he could hear the waver in his voice.  
  
Tenko nodded in thought, and then pushed a chair out using his foot.  
  
“Rules in this house is that we do not lie. So sit and I will explain it.”  
  
Seeing as it was the only way, he slowly crossed the room and took the seat.  
  
 “What I say will hurt you and I am sorry about that, truly sorrier then I can say.”  
  
And he can see the sorry in those eyes. See it in every part of the man.  
  
“I am sorry Sasuke, but the Uchiha clan was killed last night by Madara Uchiha. Itachi wanted to keep you safe, so I came and got you. He has gone after Madara Uchiha.”  
  
Sasuke froze. _No, this couldn’t be right, they couldn’t be dead. This man had to be lying._ He stumbled to his feet.   
  
“You’re lying, take me back!”  
  
The man doesn’t rise.  
  
“Itachi is going undercover. He had to help Madara for the massacre so everyone thinks he did it.”  
  
No, Itachi wouldn’t.  
  
“Nii-san wouldn’t do that. You're crazy.”  
   
Those indigo eyes looked at him, and there is not a trace of his lies.  
  
“Give me till tonight and I will take you there to see.”  
  
Sasuke turns and bolts for the door. The Man doesn’t even move even as he gets to the door and flings it open.  
  
He is met with the sight of distant water, with sloping grassy slopes leading to it. _Where is he?_  
  
He runs anyway. Runs and looks around at the empty space around him. There is a bridge in the distance, _a way out.  
  
_As he gets closer something bright yellow and he skids to a stop in front of Naruto.  
  
“Hello, are you the newcomer Tenko-nii brought. You have been asleep so long Teme.”  
  
What was wrong with Naruto, why didn’t the Dobe know him? Looking the blonde over, he could see the difference. His muscles are more defined and there was no eyesore orange in sight instead he was in black shorts and a deep green shirt with a spiral.  
  
“Naruto?” He questioned  
  
“Oh,” And then the Dobe smirked in a way that reminded him of that man back there.  
  
“You must have met my clone that lives in Konoha. Are we friends?”  
  
“Dobe clones don’t last that long.”  
  
“Teme, they're blood clones. Tenko makes them, it’s a fox thing and one day I’ll be able to make them.”  
  
“Naruto, I hope you are being nice to our guest because I seemed to remember that I had to explain everything a number of times to a certain brat.”  
  
Scarlet hair flicks into view and in the sunlight, it seems to glow like hot coals.  
  
“Tenko-nii.”  
  
He watched the clear affection as the redhead scuffs blond locks with long pointed, claws. Why did this man have claws?  
  
“Sasuke-chan, sorry this must be so confusing but I promise to take you back to Konoha tonight so you can see for yourself. Until then please feel free to wander around Uzushiogakure. It is quite a beautiful place.”  
  
With a smile and a wink, Tenko turned to Naruto.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be doing your chores or were you done so quickly that I will have to give you some more?”  
  
Naruto raised a hand to rub at his neck.  
  
“I’ll just get back to them now, Tenko-nii.”  
  
And in a yellow blur, the blonde was gone, back across the bridge.

* * *

Tenko watched from a distance as Sasuke explored. His heart had felt so broken at the fear he saw in Sasuke’s eyes since the Uchiha had woken up. He had known it would be so, what reason had he given Sasuke, no, he had given more reason for Sasuke to be wary of him.  
  
It was interesting to watch a child Sasuke. Even more so when the boy spied on Naruto as he worked on the garden. The dark haired boy seemed fascinated with how Naruto would talk to himself and whatever critters happened to approach the garden.  
  
Naruto soon grew tired of his constant stalker and turned narrowed eyes on Sasuke.  
  
“Would you stop being such a stalker Teme and get out here and help.”  
  
The little Uchiha blinked before walking out.  
  
“Dope.”  
  
Still, Sasuke moved in and started weeding right along with the blond.  
  
It seemed, for now, Sasuke was putting the Uchiha’s from his mind. It wasn’t the best strategy, but for now, it would do till they build trust between them.   
  
Leaving them to it Tenko headed back to the house he had the very annoying process of trying to get his chakra infused hair to take black hair dye. He only hoped that he wouldn’t have to do this again.

* * *

It was just on the cusps of dusk when they appeared, Sasuke wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It wasn’t like the Tenko could be telling the truth. Madara was dead, everybody knew that. It made no sense that Madara would come back and kill his family, He quickly shoved that thought down, he wouldn’t think about it.  
  
They appeared in an ally he knew was near the Uchiha district and before he could move the hand linked to his tightened.  
  
“Sasuke, we need to not draw attention to ourselves. Even if you don’t believe me right now, it is better to leave all options open.”  
  
Sasuke considered this. In the slim chance, Tenko was, in fact, hiding him for Itachi, he would keep quiet, for now.  
  
Tenko tugged him forward and down the street.  
  
The hair on the back of his neck was standing on end even before he caught his first sight of the Uchiha gates. The gate was open and a ghost town lay beyond it. Something dark was splashed up a wall.  
  
_No, no this couldn’t be right.  
  
_His hand twisted and he hurried through the gate and down the deserted streets, trying not to pay attention to the burnt ash and dark stains.  
  
_It couldn’t be true. They couldn’t be dead. Okaasun couldn’t be dead.  
  
_When he got to his house, his legs gave out on him. There wasn’t a house there. It was all just a burnt building, collapsing in.  
  
Arms wrapped around him and he was drawn into a hard chest.  
  
“I am so very sorry Sasuke.”  
  
As much as he didn’t want to trust the man, he couldn’t help but lean into his warmth and cry silently. _They were gone and he had been left alone._  
  
They stayed like that for so long that tears wouldn’t fall even though it felt like there was a gaping hole in his chest.  
  
“I know it is hard to understand,” Tenko whispered as he ran a clawed hand through his hair.  
  
“Itachi was given the option of going undercover or watching you be killed. He chose to save you. He chose that you would live and be as happy as he could manage even though it cost him his own happiness.”  
  
He pulled back not really getting what Tenko was saying. How could he be happy like this? How could he move on when everyone was gone?  
  
Tears that mirrored his ran from indigo eyes as those tanned fingers brushed Sasuke’s tears away.  
  
“Do not give up on your brother no matter what you hear later on. His only thought is and always will be to keep you safe even if that means hurting and leaving you.”  
  
Sasuke buried his face back in Tenko’s chest. It was all too much.  
  
Tenko scooped him up and Sasuke didn’t protest.  
  
“Would you like to go to the Uchiha funeral?”  
  
Pain shot through his chest. He hadn’t even thought of that. Could he do that, stand there and just watch as his clan burned.  
  
He should, they are his people, but a part of him wished to live his life denying it all.  
  
Tenko seemed to get it though as he started walking, then took to the roofs a few minutes later when the street got busy. They turned instead of following the crowd and a few moments of blurred movement later found them on a high building overlooking the crowd.  
  
He did his best to ignore the large white pillar and in doing so saw a lone small figure standing in front of the rest and even from this distance he knew that sticking up hair.  
  
His breath caught and a hand rubbed his back.  
  
“Yes, that is you, well a clone of you. One day I will give you his memories and you will take your spot back in this village, the same as Naruto will.”  
  
For some reason, it was easier to focus on this rather then what was happening down there.  
  
“How is that possible.”  
  
“Naruto told you he has a clone. He has had that clone live his life ever since his fourth birthday.  
  
It took me a very long time to come up with a clone that could bleed and grow. The only thing that puts them apart is that their chakra doesn’t grow nor replenish. So every three months I have to take chakra from Naruto and now you and go top up the clones very complicated seals.”  
  
That blew his mind away. To think the Naruto he had always known was a clone.

* * *

Tenko held Sasuke as they watched the burning of the Uchiha’s. The scent of blood, burning flesh and rot was almost enough to make him choke, though there was no way he could be anywhere else. This was what Sasuke wanted or maybe needed and no matter that this wasn’t the Sasuke from his time. It was Sasuke.  
  
Tenko had no hope against Sasuke, he never had and was sure that he never would. His Sasuke would always hold a special place in his heart and he was sure that this Sasuke would hold his own special place soon enough.  
  
They stayed well after the last person left and it was only as the first streaks of dawn could be seen that Tenko tightened his hold on Sasuke and left in a swirl of purple chakra.  
  
Sasuke had fallen into an exhausted doze only a few minutes before dawn and Tenko found that he was reluctant to leave him. Part of him didn’t want to let the raven-haired boy go even though he isn't his Sasuke.  
  
Giving a little mental shake he moves through the house on silent feet. This was his counterpart’s Sasuke and as much as he wished his Sasuke was here, he never would be so he would have to settle for making sure this Sasuke lived the happy life that his Sasuke had never had.  
  
Carefully he knocked on Naruto's bedroom door.  
  
As if sensing that something was wrong, the door opened with hardly any noise. Blue eyes looked at him and he must see something in Tenko's face as he nods and steps back.  
  
The blonde boy climbs into the bed and held open the blanket. Giving a small smile, Tenko sets Sasuke down and runs a hand through dark hair.  
  
With one last look over the pale face, Tenko turns and leaves the room.  
  
His seal changes as his chakra swirled, he moved in a silent blur of motion. His tails dancing around him as he moved to the other end of Uzushiogakure and stood looking out over the water.

 

[Memory]  
Grey eyes that use to be the darkest of brown looked into his unseeing.  
  
“What are you waiting for Dobe, it is time we go back.” The voice is as rich as ever, even though he spends most of his time coughing. That voice still sends shivers down his spine.  
  
“Teme.” He replies, placing a kiss on the man’s cheek before sliding to sit.  
  
It was now or never, he had all the chakra and a little more. It had taken him a full year to seal this much away and to find the richest place with natural chakra outside of a summoned realm.  
  
Closing his eyes he lets the world fade out, trusting Sasuke to have his back. It comes back in gold’s, the Natural chakra filling him and then tainted chakra comes. He moves to break his connection and facing Madara as the sword goes for him.  
  
He’s moving but not the way he wanted as Sasuke pushes him out of the way and Naruto can do nothing but watch as the sword sinks into flesh and Sasuke’s blood taints the air.  
  
All he can see is Sasuke and his lunge catching him before he hits the ground. His Sasuke who still manages to smirk even as his face starts to go pale. His vision blurs as he strokes raven locks away from grey eyes.  
  
There is noise in the background and it doesn’t matter, nothing matters apart from a cooling Sasuke. His life long partner, the other half of his soul is dead in his arms.  
  
Something touches his shoulder and it burns, he can hear Kurama screaming.  
  
He is pulled into the seal and Kurama’s tails curl around him.  
  
“He is gone Naruto and I will be too soon.”  
  
He shakes his head, how can it all have gone so wrong.  
  
“Promise me that you will set the world right? That you will follow through with the plan.”  
  
The burning increases and all he can feel is pain take over the numbness.  
  
“I promise.” He says even as his world goes white.  
[End of Memory]

 

He looks up at the blue sky as tears run down his face. Already he has changed so much, Naruto growing up loved and knowing that he is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. That Naruto has forgiven the old fox and moved on. Sasuke is grieving and yet already there is hope that things will look better. There was no blood thirst for revenge in those eyes and even though it is early, he hopes that Sasuke can grow up feeling loved here.  
  
He feels his heartache at not changing too much of the Uchiha deaths. He couldn’t risk going up against Obito or Madara without a backup plan. Once the boys are older, better trained he will leave.  
  
And maybe just maybe if he does fail the world will be nice enough to send him back to his Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling numb like his brain was full of cotton. Blinking a few times he sat up and glanced around the room. It wasn’t the same room he had woken up in last time. This one was filled with bright orange and green.  
  
“Are you done hogging the covers, Teme.”  
  
That makes Sasuke blink then looks at Naruto who is reading a scroll next to him.  
  
“I do not hog the covers, Dobe.”  
  
Looking down he noticed he has indeed got all the blankets. With a quick movement, he throws the blanket over Naruto as he climbs from the bed.  
  
Serves the Dobe right for being so annoying at this time in the morning.  
  
“Hey, why did you do that you bastard?” came Naruto’s shout just as Sasuke closes the door.  
  
Sasuke smirked as he made his way down the hall only to freeze as he looked into the kitchen. Red was the first thing he saw. He knew Tenko’s hair was red but this red was at the wrong height.  
  
“Good morning Sasuke-kun, or should I say good afternoon.”  
  
Yes, that was Tenko voice, but the thing in the kitchen was not Tenko, it wasn’t even human.  
  
The red was fluffy tails that moved around as the being did. Large scarlet ears flicked around in the shoulder length hair. And when the being turned around he could see sharp k9’s showing in the smile.  
  
“You know it is rude to stare Sasuke-kun.”  
  
Sasuke blinks, taking in the violet eyes and the three whisker marks on his cheeks.  
  
“Tenko?” he questioned.  
  
Tenko nodded.  
  
“That’s right. I hadn’t gotten around to telling you that I’m not quite human.”  
  
_Not quite human._  
  
“You didn’t look like this yesterday?” it wasn’t what he wanted to know but right now his brain was still trying to work out ‘not quite human.’  
  
 Tenko rubbed the back of his neck.

"I have seals I can use to keep it hidden. I can keep them up for a week, two if I have too. I thought it better to introduce myself more human-like before you saw all this. Apparently, fox tails and sharp teeth are a little scary when on a human form."

He can see hurt in Tenko's eyes even as the man grins.

Sasuke lets out a scoff.  
  
"Who would be scared of those fluffy tails."

That makes Tenko grin like a fox in the hen house and read go down his spine.    
  
Tenko advanced on him and all he had time to do was gulp before the furry tails were swishing around him seeming to find every tickly spot.

He laughed for the first time in such a long time that it hurt.

A peel of laughter joined him and he turned his teary eyes to see some of the tails were attacking Naruto.  
  
“Tenko-nii.”  
  
“What was that you little brat, I couldn’t hear you over all your shrieking.”

 

* * *

 

It had been almost a year since Sasuke had joined them on Uzushiogakure. The first few months had been full of ups and downs and it had made Tenko glad that they lived on the large island by themselves.  
  
Naruto and Sasuke had come to blows a number of times, each getting the damage to grow as their training rhythm together developed. Each knowing how the other would likely attack or dodge.  
  
The nastier fights often ended with Tenko using his limited healing to fix it before sending them to do garden chores or any other manual labour for the next week, sending a shadow clone with them to keep them from slacking off.  
  
Now it had settled down and the only fighting done was on a friendly spar level.  
  
He was pleased with there progress in both the physical and mental parts of being a shinobi. With the use of shadow clones, Naruto was even somewhat keeping up with Sasuke. Though it was funny to see.  
  
Sasuke would be given a month’s worth of work in one book, where Naruto would have lots of separate pages. Sasuke, would sit quietly and read through it, seeming to memorize as he read with not much effort. Naruto would create ten clones and circle Sasuke and each clone would take a sheet of the reading material, they would pass it on to the next one. If two or more clones finished early they would start to throw something, often a kunai around and over Sasuke.  
  
It was quite the sight to see the trust Sasuke gave Naruto, even more so when Sasuke would join in every now and again.


	3. Fox's Paint

Three ANBU hit the ground unconscious and only years of being a shinobi kept him from tensing. A man stood in the middle, his crimson hair was the first thing that caught Hiruzen Sarutobi's eye. The second was how it felt like the man wasn’t even in the room and yet clearly was.  
  
"Third Hokage."  
  
The young man dropped into a formal bow before standing in a relaxed stance, like he hadn’t just broken into the Hokage tower.  
  
"I am sorry about your ANBU, Lord Hokage, but I thought it best that we keep this private. I am here on orders from the sixth Hokage."  
  
Hiruzen Sarutobi felt his heart skip a beat and had to control his eyes from widening. There were so many possibilities and to rule out anything would be limiting his options without data.  
  
“I am the sixth Hokage's summons, you may call me Tenko.”  
  
Tails fanned out behind the man, his ears point up before shifting into long ears and his bones shift into something slightly more animalistic features. He blames it on the number of weird get-ups he has seen shinobi wear, that it doesn’t even faze him.  
  
"Humans can not travel back in time. It takes too much chakra and you are all just too fragile."  
  
Slowly the clawed hand pulls out a scroll and opens it laying it on his desk. Not once did he use quick or suspicious movements.  
  
  
I the Sixth Hokage, have sent Tenko on a mission to save the future. Tenko is to take custody of Uzumaki Naruto at the earliest opportunity and Sasuke Uchiha after the death of his parents. 

  
Below is his Shinobi rank for any needed paperwork.  
  
Name: Uzumaki Tenko  
Rank: Jounin  
Class: S  
Summons: Foxes  
ANBU name: Kitsune  
  
Signed: **_The Sixth Hokage._**  
  
  
The seal at the bottom confirmed that it was indeed legitimate and Hiruzen relaxed just the slightest bit.    
  
_Uzumaki? Why had the Sixth Hokage chosen that name?_  
  
Looking over the summons again he could see that the long red hair had shrunken and he had a fox-like look in the angles of the face and flicking ears. He wanted to let out a sigh as he counted the swishing tails. Nine, why did it have to be nine, did the gods hate him that much. Shoving it to the back of his mind, he moved on.  
  
"It says here that you were to take custardy of Naruto Uzumaki as soon as you could and Sasuke Uchiha the day before the death of his parents. Did the jutsu arrive you at the wrong time, because I can't help but notice you are a few years late?"  
  
The summon grinned, sharp teeth showing and it was enough to have the hairs on the back of his neck on end. This summons screamed danger in a way that he hadn’t felt in years.  
  
"No, I arrived at the right time. I just decided to wait for the day of their graduation to tell you about all this."  
  
The look he was given was one who knows he held all the power, one that knew how to lead people and get them to listen to him.  
  
"I took them on those dates, switched them out with a special clone. One that ages and I can maintain. Sasuke and Naruto have been living with me for years. They have been learning and having a family they would have been denied if I hadn't.”  
  
So that was why Tenko was so mad. He knew what these kids had grown up like. Most likely had seen something different while raising the boys himself compared to the loneliness Naruto would have known and the anger Sasuke had kept.  
  
"I took Naruto on his fourth birthday. He had been attacked by the villagers and I didn't want him to have any more reasons to hate the village, but that wasn't the main reason I took him."  
  
There was a pause as if Tenko was choosing his words.  
  
"You already know that both an Uzumaki and a jinchuriki have a large chakra reserve, so I don't think it should be a surprise that Naruto had the reserves of a low jounin even at that age. I do wish that I had gotten to him earlier as even at that age it was hard for him to get any type of chakra control.  
  
I took him with me, gave him chakra control exercises, taught him to be a ninja, but most of all I taught him to have fun. That it was ok to laugh and mess around and that people will love him no matter his position in this village."  
  
The smile on Tenko’s face was blinding even if those magenta eyes held sorrow, as he talked about his time with Naruto. It worried Sarutobi that he hadn't even known Naruto was gone. That he had been so easterly fooled by some type of clone.  
  
"Sasuke I took on the day of the Uchiha massacre before Itachi could get to him. He knows that Itachi did it to be a spy."  
  
The cold look made the Hokage want to flinch back.  
  
"Sasuke, like Naruto has been trained. Both are way above whatever records of them you have. I am requesting that they stay on the same team as Sakura Haruno. I am also requesting that they keep Kakashi Hatake as their sensei."  
  
He nodded, feeling like he couldn’t do anything else. What could he really say to someone who was acting under the future Hokage's orders?  
  
"Thank you for informing me. I will see to it that Hatake is informed that both Naruto and Sasuke have been trained by their caregiver"  
  
"Thank you Hokage-sama."  
  
“One more thing.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I am sorry to say this, but you will not get a warm welcome in the village with those looks. I do not wish to see you or any others hurt under my watch.”  
  
Tenko nods and leans his head forward as if looking at his feet and he watches in fascination as the air around the summon changes. Watches as the ears and tails seemed to shrink and red hair lengthen till it was hanging below the summons waist. The claws reside till they are only just little misshapen nails, nothing that would draw someone a second glance.  
  
When the summons head tilted back up, his face has become slightly more human, teeth not showing as he smiles and his eyes were now indigo.  
  
With a very fox-like tilt to his head, Tenko asks “Will this pass as Uzumaki Tenko?”

He gives the fox a nod.  
  
“Oh don’t be alarmed at all the changes to the Uchiha district when you and Kakashi stop by.”  
  
With a foxy grin, Tenko vanishes in a puff of smoke.

 

Tenko looked at the two sleeping boys who he had curled up in his tails. He hoped he had done enough to make up for the lives they were seeing. He was glad that it was more like reading a book then having lived it. There would be none of the emotion’s that came with it and yet he knew it would change them as they made connections to what could have happened to them.  
  
He already knew what Naruto was seeing, he had lived through it and part of him ached at having to destroy the boy’s innocence.  
  
Sasuke was more of a mystery and he could only guess how the little Uchiha was going to take it. He had done his very best he could for Sasuke.

  
[Memory]  
All he could do is watch as Itachi tortured what he thought was Sasuke, he felt disgusted at the sight. That Itachi hadn’t even thought of saving Sasuke from this even though Tenko had given him a way out.  
  
The scream rang and then Sasuke collapsed and Itachi picked up his little brother and walked from their house and placed the boy near the gates.  
  
Itachi was moving on without a backwards glance.    
  
Rage filled him and it took everything he had to keep his chakra in check. He couldn’t risk it with Obito lurking around.  
  
When he was sure that, they were gone. He picked up the Sasuke at his feet and moved to the one Itachi had attacked. Without looking at it he swished wind chakra heard the sickening sounds of it slicing into flesh, the taint of blood in the air before the downed Sasuke burst into a shower of chakra.  
  
Only when the chakra cleared did he look down to see nothing, the clone had left no trace. No trace of the horrors that Itachi had forced on it. It had gone like planned then.  
  
Kneeling, He gently placed the second clone down and brushed raven hair back.  
  
_I hope this will help you, even if it doesn’t change much.  
  
With a flick of tails, all the shadows were filled with him and they set about their last task for the night.  
_[End of Memory]   

His tails tighten on his kits, they were his now and no one. Not even Itachi would change that.

* * *

Naruto awoke to the familiar feeling of warm fur wrapped around him. He took comfort in it after what he had seen. Seen how he, no how his clone was treated. The cold stares, the hated whispers and how confused his clone had been.  
  
Yet Naruto knows why the village had. Tenko had explained it in the very first week. Explained how Kyuubi had been controlled and how Kyuubi-sama had been placed in him so he could protect the village. How it took someone gifted in seals to understand it and how people feared that which they couldn’t understand.  
  
He had seen a shared sorry in those indigo eyes and it had taken him a long time to know why. Tenko wasn’t seen as human as well and he had it worse, he couldn’t even hide his fox looks for more than a few days without it hurting him.  
  
The man had never talked about his past, where he was born and his home before the island, apart from telling Naruto that his only home would ever be where Naruto and Sasuke are.  
  
Then there had been his training or lack of it. How had the village thought that leaving the protector of the village with such a large chakra without chakra control been a good idea? He, Naruto Uzumaki had been put as the dead last and then there had been the eyesore jumpsuit. He loved the colour but that jumpsuit, it wasn’t fitting nor had it allowed easy movement.  
  
Oh, no. Sasuke Teme was going to tease him so badly.  
  
The fur twitched and his eyes opened as he glanced at Tenko. The red head was looking at a scroll. His fluffy ears were pinned back and a look of sorry that he had seen in the first few years of being together.  
  
Wiggling so he had a better position he pounced landing on Tenko who’s ears flicked up in shock. Naruto grinned.  
  
“Love you Tenko-nii.”  
  
Indigo eyes widened and then Tenko smiled.  
  
“Same to you, kit.” He leaned forward and rubbed their noses together.  
  
Tenko’s eyes flicked away from his and filled with worry.  
  
“Sasuke, you ok.”  
  
Naruto looked down he sees Sasuke clutching his head.  
  
“I feel like I took one of your hits to the head.”  
  
“Weakling Teme.”  
  
“It's not my fault that you have no brains.”  
  
Tenko chuckles.  
  
“How about we go get breakfast, then you can explore the grounds?”

* * *

Naruto bounds out of the bed and was gone before Sasuke can even twitch.  
  
“Tenko.”  
  
The eyes he gets from the Uchiha are almost as pleading, as an Uchiha can get.  
  
Razing a clawed hand, he very carefully channels healing chakra into the boy. His shoulders slump and he has a pile of Uchiha resting over him a moment later.  
  
“Come now Sasuke, we don’t want to leave Naruto by himself at the breakfast table.”  
  
When Sasuke still doesn’t move Tenko lets out a sigh, _He had warned the teme.  
  
_Like lightning fast vines his tails curled around the boy as he climbed from the bed. Sasuke struggled and Tenko laughed.  
  
“Don’t complain kit, I gave you plenty of time to get up.  
  
He smiled back at the glare he was given. If looks could kill he would be roasting in hell right now.  
  
  
After a very quick breakfast, Naruto bolted outside as soon as he was freed from the table.  
  
“Sasuke Teme, come see this.”  
  
Tenko followed Sasuke as they walked at a much slower pace. The Uchiha seemed to be dreading looking out the door and yet the boy didn’t give in. He walked out into the sunlight.  
  
Tenko reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder when the Uchiha froze.  
  
“I’m sorry there wasn’t much that could be reused, but I did use anything I could. There are seals along the walls that will keep everyone out who doesn’t have permission or one of us to escort them in.”

* * *

Sasuke hadn’t known what to expect but it wasn’t this. The place was a meadow of patch green grass that looked nothing like what the old Uchiha compound had looked like. Tenko’s sat meditating around the lawns while others carried supplies to some of the far off buildings. If anything the entire thing reminded him of their island they had come from.  
  
“Tenko-nii, you can’t smell the ocean at all.”  
  
Naruto bounded over to them, blue eyes bright in only a way Naruto could be.  
  
“And here I thought forests smelt like the ocean too, funny that.”  
  
Naruto just gave a fox grin.  
  
“Forrest smells fresh, I wonder what it will smell like when it rains here?”  
  
“We will have to wait and see. How about you two go explore while I get back to work? Houses aren’t going to paint themselves.”  
  
“Tenko-nii, can we paint our house when we are done?”    
  
Sasuke looks back to see the Dobe is right, their house although it was done on the inside it is just white on the outside. Nothing like what you would expect an Uzumaki to be living in.  
  
He felt two sets of eyes looking at them.  
  
“Tch, whatever.”  
  
Naruto jumps at him and Sasuke doesn’t even try shoving the blond off.  
  
“Hey, get off Dobe.”  
  
“It’s going to be fun Teme.” 

 

Sasuke stared around the room in horror, the children sitting or standing around the room were all making so much noise, even the memories from the clone were not able to prepare him for this.  
  
Naruto gave him a look of impassions from where he stood just outside the classroom.  
  
"Hurry up, Teme." The blond says in a playfully annoyed tone.  
  
"Dobe." He says. Smirking back.  
  
Before Naruto can reply Sasuke uses a body flicker to get to the other side of the room, where an empty bench was, avoiding the girls standing near the door.  
  
Naruto joined him a second later, a big grin and a wink.  
  
"So you’re a ladies man."  
  
"Dobe, I will sick them on you."  
  
"If you do that Teme, I will transform into you and confess your undying love to them."  
  
Sasuke shot him a glare.  
  
"You do that and I will tell Tenko that it was you got the house orange paint."  
  
Naruto lost his smirk and opened his mouth to speak, Iruka moved into the class.

* * *

“Kakashi Hatake, I am glad you have made it,” Hiruzen says as Kakashi lands outside the Uchiha compound.  
  
The copy-nin looked at him, question in that one eye.  
  
“There have been some unexpected changes to your team.”  
  
That eye narrowed, but Kakashi didn’t say anything so he continued.  
  
“It is not a change in people, it is a change in the files you were given. It has come to my notice that the ones on Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha will be very inaccurate.”  
  
That makes Kakashi’s eye widen.  
  
“How could that be lord Hokage?”    
  
“I have recently been informed that they have been trained in secret, I have no knowledge of where their scores will fall. Yet I have been informed that they are both more emotionally stable.”  
  
“Who has trained them?”  
  
“That would be I.” Tenko's says from the gate.  
  
He turns and sees the fox leaning in human form on the gate, looking them over with indigo eyes. Kakashi tenses and in a move that looks like a casual turn moves ever so slightly in front of Hiruzen as Tenko pushes off and crosses the distance to stand a few feet from them.   
  
“Tenko, sorry for just stopping over.”  
  
The fox nods,  
  
“It’s fine Hokage-sama. Come let me show you around.”

* * *

 

Kakashi looks the man over, there was something setting him on edge and it wasn’t just the polite way lord Hokage was treating him. Wasn’t the resemblance of the red hair to his dead sensei's wife, although that is uncanny.  
  
The man turned his back on them, without hesitation and that screamed that the man was either stupid and cocky or knew his own strength so well that he didn’t fear them.  
  
Lord Hokage followed and Kakashi fell into step.  
  
“I hope the move to Konoha wasn’t too hard on you Tenko-kun.”  
  
“Not the hardest change of my life, it was hard on the boys though.”  
  
What does he mean the boys, did he mean Sasuke and Naruto. He can’t mean that?  Both of them have always been in the village. He had been on guard duty for both of them.  
  
They walked through the gate and both Hokage-sama and he freezes at the feeling of chakra washing over them. Then the sight in front of him changes, what had been the Uchiha building was now a field of new grass growing with a few newly built houses. Small trees and shrubs looked to be just starting to take.  
  
A spike of Chakra had Kakashi glancing at the man only to freeze at the sight of nine scarlet fur tails.     
  
“Kyuubi.” It slipped from his lips before he could really get his brain back on.  
  
_It couldn’t be the Kyuubi, he would have felt it if something happened to Naruto’s seal.  
  
_What were once indigo eyes were now violet and they showed such hurt and loss in them that it made something throb in Kakashi’s chest.  
  
“I am not the Kyuubi you are thinking about, I am somewhat of a descendant of it though.”    
  
Kakashi took in Tenko’s stance, how the tails were curling around his legs almost as if he was subconsciously trying to hide. There was nothing of the vicious fox that had attacked their village 12 years ago. Looking at Tenko and how the man almost looked like he wanted to bolt made Kakashi want to soothe his fears and hide the man for some reason. The Hokage also gave off the feeling of wanting to do the same.  
  
Relaxing his stance once more, he smiled behind his mask.  
  
“Sorry, you just surprised me. You were leading the way?”

With a nod and a swish of tails, Tenko led the way down the path.  
  
It took a few minutes for them to reach a large house, to Kakashi’s surprise the outside of the house there were more Tenko’s each holding a brush or a few brushes in their tails, tails that stretched much further then they should. They looked to be painting over orange. Why would a house be painted orange, to begin with?  
  
“Naruto, I guess.”  
  
Tenko smiled at Lord Hokage.  
  
“Yes, he asked to paint the house though, the only problem was he went and got new paint while I was out working on the other house and I stupidly said he could paint the house. I came home last night to a bright orange house. He says that the orange paint was already here.”  
  
Kakashi couldn’t help but chuckle at the fox’s misfortune.  
  
The inside was painted with vines, some parts having orange and red flowers other having blue, red and white. The look was vastly different from the mismatch outside.  
  
The house was organized with large open spaces with homemade items, knickknacks giving it a homey feel.  
  
“Their bedroom is down the hall, second door on the left. Hokage-sama would you like some tea.”  
  
“Thank you. That would be most pleasant.”  
  
Kakashi left them to it and made his way to where he was directed.  
  
_The word their swimming through his mind.  
  
_Opening the door he realized what Tenko had meant.  
  
A large bed in the centre had two blankest one bright orange and the other a dark blue. The room decently looks as if it belongs to two people. There was a mix of the bright colour of Naruto’s things thrown around the room or thrown on a desk painted orange and yellow. Sasuke’s things looked to be neatly put on dark shelves or placed nicely on a desk with the Uchiha fans painted on it. _  
  
_He has to wonder how the two boys even share a room without shouting and burning down the house.

* * *

Kakashi looked at his team, he hadn’t known what to expect, but it had not been this. Both Sasuke and Naruto were talking over a book and Sakura was moping at the front of the class, throwing the boys confused looks.  
  
As he steps into the room, both boys move in an almost undetectable motion and two kunai sail over his head, landing in the wood of the wall behind him.  
  
Kakashi decides to ignore them.  
  
“How do I put this, as my first impression of you guys?”  
  
Pausing for dramatic effect.  
  
“I hate you.”  
  
Sasuke smirks and Naruto just smiles back, Kakashi can feel dread settling in.  
  
“Meet me on the roof.”  
  
He body flickered there and instead of the few minutes he thought he would have free, he gets one brief moment before both boys are only a few meters away.  
  
So they know the Body Flicker. He files that away for later. This is going to be the worst information gathering mission ever.


	4. Fox's Delight

Tenko knows the boys would be getting mad. They wouldn’t be used to anyone being late let alone Kakashi being late and he can’t help the sigh that leaves him as he looks at his old Sensei.  
  
“Hatake-sun aren’t you meant to be meeting up with your team.”  
  
Kakashi turned not taking his eyes from the book he’s reading. And Tenko can’t help, but smile at the two striped, one bright yellow and the other eyesore orange, that his cute little kids have done to that gravity-defying hair. He always thought it would hold dye very well.  
  
“I was sure I told them I would be there at eleven.”  
  
“That’s funny because both Sasuke and Naruto said seven to me. I can understand Naruto getting it wrong, but Sasuke getting it wrong. I’m thinking that you must want your hair to be naturally pink.”  
  
Tenko eyes his hair and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m sure they won’t mind the wait.”  
  
Letting out a sigh Tenko reframes from hitting him.  
  
It was at that time that the old man showed up.  
  
“Tenko-san, Kakashi-san, good morning.”  
  
They both nodded in greeting.  
  
“Did you read through the scroll I sent you?”  
  
“Yes, a two-part challenge. First taijutsu followed by ninjutsu. My opponents are to be Maito Gai and Kakashi Hatake.”    
  
As if summoned by his name, Gai dashed in, skidding to a perfect stop.  
  
“Maito Gai at your service, may the springtime of youth show through our match.”    
  
Tenko blinked. He had only worked with Lee a handful of times and still, he couldn’t work out how the older version of Lee and Kakashi could be friends.  
   
He bowed letting his hair fall over his shoulders to help soften his looks while making his eyes wide and innocent looking. Opting to play along with what he knew. Lee very rarely talked too much around quiet shy people, he often favoured strong or stuck up people.  
  
“I'm Tenko. It is a pleasure to meet you. Kakashi has spoken quite a lot about you.”

And make sure to throw in their rival so they will focus on that and not you.    
  
“Kakashi is indeed a worthy rival to have.”  
  
He had to fight very hard to keep his laughter or smirk from showing as Gai started on about Kakashi and the springtime of youth. While that went on he reached his hands back and started to braid his hair. He preferred to fight with it out, but he couldn’t afford to be seen as cheating even if it wouldn’t be and then there would be the multitude of questions, nope better to be on the safe side.  
  
It wasn’t till the old man coughed that Gai stopped.  
  
“This is just a demonstration of skill. The test will go for fifteen minutes unless someone concedes or is considered unable to continue. Any questions?”  
  
Pulling a leather strip from his pocket, he tied his hair before giving a shake of his head. It feels so very wrong to have his hair tied up. It was almost like tying a hand behind his back and stripping him of all weapons.  
  
They both moved to the centre of the field and took up a stance. Once glance at each other and then in the next blink, they were trading blows.  
  
A grin found its way on to Tenko as he ducked another kick while jumping back. It is such a relief to be able to go full out against someone else. It has been years since he has had someone who wasn’t just a clone of him.  
  
They deal out blows that could break a bone if they hit right. Gai is so fluid in his movements that it makes a good opponent for his own twisting style that is a combination of styles and training with foxes who have way too many tails.  
  
He can hear Gai laughing, even though it feels like it is coming through a fog.  
  
“That’s enough.”  
  
Both of them look at each other before straitening up. At once his hands go back to his hair tugging it free and that wrong feeling leaves him as crimson locks spread out down his back.  
  
Gai is talking and Tenko lets it blur out as he looks to Kakashi who is taking Gai’s place.     
  
“Kakashi-sun, I hope you are ready.”  
  
“In this fight, you may use anything that is not lethal that you wish. Jutsu and any weapons are allowed. You have fifteen minutes.”  
  
Tenko doesn’t waste any time closing the distance, a flick of chakra and a shadow clone appears then transforms into a kunai before the smoke has even cleared.  
  
Kakashi is already going through hand signs and yet Tenko lets the world fall away from him. Let’s the feeling of chakra fill him. **Calm and fluid,** _Water._  
  
He twists sending the kunai at Kakashi as the water bullets fly right past him.  
  
**Warm and wild,** gathers it and swipes his hand down a front lock of hair, and redirects the chakra now fireball at Kakashi.  
  
Kakashi dodges to the left and Tenko keeps going and just as he before he comes in line with Kakashi as he twists away, **Sharp, flowing.** Gather a small amount and release.  
  
Kakashi was darting towards him then puffs into a substitution with a log. Small cuts from in the log.  
  
**Strong, firm _._** Down  
  
Gathering chakra into feet and using it to spring up and away.  
  
Kakashi appearing from the earth  
  
Gather more **Sharp, flowing**. Twists and release.  
  
Body flicker, _Damn._  
  
He always knew Kakashi was hard to catch.  
  
“Times up.”  
  
_Damn._  
  
Landing he looks as Kakashi comes out of the trees.  They head over to the Hokage who is smiling.  
  
“Three chakra types, used in a very different style, it was an interesting match. I officially name you Tenko Uzumaki, jounin of Konoha.”  
  
A headband was held out and Tenko feels his hand twitch as he takes it. It had been so long since he has held one.  
  
He bows to hide his eyes.  
  
“Thank you third Hokage.”

* * *

Tenko laughs at the annoyed look the boys send him as they enter the house.  
  
Naruto shoots him a glare.  
  
“Tenko-nii it’s not funny. Our sensei showed up four hours late and our other teammate is a pink harpy. She got caught in a genjutsu and the scream almost made me fall from the tree. Then Kakashi-sensei was like really mad or something because he came at us so viciously. It was like that time I stepped on your tail.”  
  
“He wouldn’t happen to be mad about the yellow and orange stripes that you gave him yesterday?”  
  
Naruto smirks at that before turning to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke replies for him, “He was late yesterday too, he is lucky that we didn’t do worse than two stripes.”  
  
Tenko laughs and ruffles both boys hair earning a growl from the Uchiha.  
  
“So did you pass?”  
  
“Of course we did. We used Sakura as a distraction and then I transformed into some kunai and that was thrown by a clone and Sasuke drove him into our trap and I nabbed the bells.” Naruto exclaimed, right next to his ear.  
  
The boy really needed to learn how sensitive his fox ears were. _Maybe he should explore that later._  
  
“Well that sounds like we need a treat, how about we have ramen and dangos for dinner.”  
He moved to the front door and was stopped when Sasuke spoke.  
  
“Congrats Tenko.”  
  
Tenko turned surprised eyes on Sasuke and tilts his head in question.  
  
“You passed your test.”  
  
Reaching up a clawed hand, it clicks on his new headband that was wrapped around his upper arm as he smiles.  
  
“Looks like we all passed then.”  
  
“Ramen time!”  
  
_Yes, Naruto was defiantly going to get a lesson on sensitive ears soon._

* * *

  
Tenko couldn’t help it, he had to laugh at the boys' misfortune, each day they would get up early. Tenko would put them through their whatever training he thought they needed, be it taijutsu or chakra control, or both if he felt particularly nasty.  
  
All sweaty and tired they would lean on each other and make their way to go get cleaned up. Sit down for a quick breakfast then head off to go meet their team. Tenko would follow just to give himself something to do.  
  
That is where it got funny. They would have to wait hours at the training field, listening to Sakura complain about their late sensei. She even did it while they were trying to sleep and no matter how many times the boys had told her to shut up. She would start back up again only minutes later.  
  
When Kakashi had finally shown up two to four hours later he would have them running laps before getting them to do one of the D rank missions.  
  
Tenko had nearly fallen out of a tree when they had been sent after the demon cat. They came back ruffled and scratched up. He had taken full delight of reminding Naruto about his chakra meditation after it all. That Naruto seemed to have a knack for attracting animals during it.  
  
Sasuke had sent Naruto flying with a growl and curses. Tenko had clutched his stomach in that fit of laughter.   
  
Now he was outside the Hokages window.  
  
“I refuse to go on any more D ranks, these missions are for children. Give me a better mission.”  
  
Tenko wants to laugh at his counterpart, would have if it wouldn’t have given himself away.  
  
“Sasuke and I have been doing stuff like this ever since we were nine. They are stupid and have no point.”  
  
“NARUTO!” Iruka shouts and Tenko knows he would have said more if the Hokage hadn’t spoken up.  
  
“OK, let's give team seven a C rank.”  
  
_First C rank, Haku._ He knew it had been coming he had seen Tazuna in the village that morning. It was one of the reasons he tried hard not to change too much. He wanted Naruto and Sasuke to make friends, but he also wanted to save those he hadn’t the first time,  
  
“Bring in the bridge builder.”

* * *

Tenko looked at the scroll and then to the Hokage.

“I’ll be back in four days.”

The third didn’t question this, just nodded.

“I’ll see you when you return.”

A body flicker later and he was just outside the Uchiha compound. Heading past the warding he let seals switch to his hybrid ones and chuckled as he heard the boys before he had even gotten close to the house.  
  
“Teme, why can’t I bring Ramen.”  
  
“Dobe, no Ramen on missions.”  
  
“But why?” Naruto whined, sounding so much like a fox kit.  
  
Sasuke’s long-suffering sigh could be heard from outside telling Tenko that this conversation had been going on for a while now.  
  
“It takes too long and the smell might give us away.”  
  
“But it’s Ramen!”  
  
“Naruto, listen to the brain between you two.” He called out as he wiped his feet on the mat.  
  
“Tenko-nii.” Arms wrapped around him in a tight hug and he felt warmth in his chest at a greeting that even after all these years he still wasn’t used too.  
  
“Hello to you too, Naruto.”  
  
He rubs his nose in blond hair before moving back and smiling.  
  
“I hope you haven’t been too much trouble for Sasuke.”  
  
“He’s being mean. Sasuke-Teme won’t let me take Ramen on our first C rank mission.”  
  
He made himself smile even as he felt like freezing up.  
  
He released Naruto as he moved further into the house.  
  
“Sasuke, what’s the mission.” He asked sensing the raven moving into the room.  
  
They both ignored the ‘hey’ from Naruto.  
  
“It’s an escort, we are to take the bridge builder to his bridge and guard him while he works.”  
  
Tenko nods. Then reaches two tails out and ruffles the boy's hair.  
  
“Good work. I’ll be leaving on my own mission in a little bit. Why don’t you both get dinner in town today as a treat for doing so well?”  
  
He almost yelps when the tail that was still attacking Naruto is pulled.  
  
He turns at once to growl only to be cut off at the feeling and sight of Naruto hugging his tail. It reminds him of when Naruto was little,

  
[Memory]  
  
Tenko hurried down the hall, the sound of whimpers getting louder with every step. Moving through the doorway Tenko quickly moved to his counterpart’s side. It had only been a week since the boy had moved here and Tenko was finding it much harder than he had thought he would. Being human should come naturally to him, but after so long around the foxes, things like hugs and word greetings just seemed so foreign, it was like trying to put on a shirt he had outgrown.   
  
Reaching out he nudged a slightly curled hand to Naruto’s shoulder and let out a whine of his own. The kit continued to whimper and Tenko curled his tails around, trying to reassure the kit that he wasn’t alone.  
  
Naruto let out another whimper before curling around one of the fury tails. A few moments later the blond settled down and Tenko let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.  
  
_He sucked at this. What did he know about looking after someone? He hadn’t looked after anyone in his life. Let alone been looked after._    
  
A content sigh and a sharp tug on his fur had him glancing back down. The cute brat had curled himself even more snuggly in the tails. _What was he meant to do now?_  
  
Slowly he stood up and tried to move his tails free. This might have worked if Naruto hadn’t chosen that moment to roll over right over the tails like he was using them as a fluffy bed.  
  
Tilting his head he took in the sight, _this might work. If it does it would be good training._  
  
Carefully he wrapped all his tails around and stood. There was definitely a slight weight yet it wasn’t anything too bad.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the kit, he smiled. If it kept his counterpart free of nightmares. Then he wouldn’t mind being a walking sleeping bag.  
  
[End of Memory]

  
“Go back to your packing brats. I will see you both when I get back from my mission.” Tenko growls though it is completely ruined by his smile.  
  
“Be safe, Tenko-san,” Sasuke says as he drags Naruto away.  
  
He lets out a sigh the moment they are around the corner and arguing again. The next few weeks we're going to be quite long.


	5. Fox's Mission

Kakashi smiled at the annoyed aura he was greeted with as he and the bridge builder approached the gates.  
  
“Good morning team.”  
  
Sakura shot him a nasty look, Sasuke gave a vicious look, with one lip curled up and Naruto growled at him in a way that wasn’t quite human before both he and Sasuke turned and started leading the way.

Looks like having a fox raise you for part of your life does rub off on you. _I wonder if Pakun has rubbed off on me?_  
  
Glancing over his team he could detect a hint of nervousness from Sakura, who was walking next to him, yet she was quite relaxed. Both the boys had some tension as they searched the forest on their side, dividing the watch.  
  
_Not just advanced skills in combat, Tenko really does work them all-round._ It still surprised him at the amount of chakra control Naruto and Sasuke had. Naruto would never be a medicnin, but he was damn close. And Sasuke had reserves that almost were as much as his own _. What had that fox done?_   

They had barely made it just out of sight of the gates when his instincts shot a warning at him. Glancing over his team again he noticed the boys tense for a moment before relaxing even more than before. Naruto took a little larger step forward as he tilted his head to the right with a nod before falling back in place. Sasuke then swung his hand a little more in his walk and curled his knuckles in before relaxing.  
  
“Sasuke, you said ten days till we are done, I can’t last even three days without Raman.”  
  
That made Kakashi blink, _what was Naruto talking about?_  

A knee height shadow darted out of the forest, heading right for the boys. The boys reacted at the same time. Sasuke threw a kunai as Naruto leapt, a second Kunai was thrown following right behind the first as Naruto landed on the creature and now Kakashi could see the wire between the kunai pining down the tails  
  
There was a puff of smoke and the creature disappeared only to reappear pining down the boys with a few tails.  
  
Instead of struggling both the boys tapped the ground and the fox let out a yip before releasing them.  
  
Sasuke climbed to his feet and shot the fox a grumpy look. Naruto bounded right at the fox and tackled it.  
  
“Kitsune, it is good to see you. Did Tenko-nii send you?”  
  
The fox huffed and twisted dropping the boy on the ground as it storms over to Sasuke and glares at him.  
  
_Who knew a fox could glare, let alone out glare an Uchiha._  
  
With a sound of annoyance, the Uchiha crouches and the fox moved forward and nuzzled his face. Stepping back the fox turned and started to walk down the path, it’s nine tail’s swishing behind it.  
  
Sasuke stood, a light dust to his cheeks as he moved forward, falling in line with the fox.  
  
“Teme, wait up!”    
  
The blonde yelled running to catch up.  
  
_How was this, his life now?_

* * *

Sasuke felt a lot better now that Kitsune was here. It wasn’t his first time going on a trip as Tenko had had them do a number of fake missions, but it was his first one without Tenko there in case something went wrong.  
  
He was strong, there was no doubt about it, he was also a long way off Jounin. He had sparred with Tenko and even with Naruto working with him they had never managed to even scratch Tenko.  
  
That didn’t stop them from trying, hadn’t even stopped them from trying to prank the fox. It had shown him that he could rely on Tenko to keep him safe when he couldn’t and until they had left the gates without Tenko, he hadn’t realized how much that meant. How much Tenko made him feel safe.    
  
A fury tail brushed his hand and Sasuke looked into red eyes, reading concern and worry in them. He smirked letting the fox know all was well and getting a nod in return.  
  
  
The first sign that something was going to go wrong was when Kitsune started to act very odd. His steps became more like a puppy, bouncing along.  
  
It bounced past him and as Sasuke glanced back to see it circle Kakashi sensei. It dashed back with a yip and a kunai in a tail. He was sure he saw the Jounin’s eye twitch.  
  
Sakura laughed and Sasuke shared a look with the fox. The fox nodded its head down the road before holding the kunai in a tail to him.  
  
He let out a sigh and continued walking, doing his best to ignore it.  
  
"You want to play fetch? I thought you were a fox, not a dog."  
  
Kitsune gave a whine like a kicked dog and puppy dog eyes that put Naruto’s to shame. _He was an Uchiha, this shouldn’t work._  
  
Looking put upon he took the kunai and tossed it down the road. The fox was hot on it, bounding along, leaping over a puddle and then springing to catch it.  
  
The fox then had the nerve to sit down and look at him with a meaningful look.  
  
His eyes darted around trying to see what the fox saw. Tenko always said look underneath the underneath.  
  
_Why was there a puddle? The rest of the road was dry._  
  
Taking a larger step forward he wiggles spread fingers and then flicked his hand up in a slightly longer hand swing.  
  
Naruto closed his eyes and Sasuke felt the normal tingle over him. Blue eyes opened a moment later and then blinked twice paused then blinked three times.  
  
Sasuke nodded and got ready. Three seconds later Naruto sent chakra to his feet and dashed off. Predicting Naruto’s path, he tossed a kunai aiming right for the puddle.  
  
Two cloaked ninjas jumped clear of the puddle a spiked chain connecting them. Naruto twisted in between them and a hand swiping down just short of the chain. The chain shattered and Sasuke was already moving, closing the distance between one of them as Naruto spun and headed for the other one.  
  
The kick he sent to the distracted shinobi landed, followed up the kick with two jabs sending the shinobi flying towards a tree. The slight miss hap of forgetting the chain was troublesome and there was no time to dodge.  
  
A hand came out and shielded Sasuke, letting the spikes slice through the tanned skin and flesh beneath. He didn’t have time to worry about that as the shinobi on Naruto’s side was coming back at them. Ducking under the outstretched arm, he took out his frustration at not being quick enough on the man.  
  
He felt the broken arm he gave the shinobi was well deserved before he knocked the shinobi out.  
  
Spinning he turned to his best friend. The blond had a bloody kunai in his uninjured hand.  
  
Pulling out a bandage he pulled the injured hand towards him. Tipping the water container over he could see the glow of healing that only Naruto got. The lucky idiot.  
  
“Baka. I had it under control.”  
  
Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. “As if Teme. Anyway, I have the healing and you have the brains remember or are you not holding up to your half of that.”  
  
Sasuke grunted, close as he would allow himself to laugh while outside of their home.  
  
“You should thank the Kyuubi for that. Who knows how much more of an idiot I would have to deal with if you didn’t have all that extra stuff.”  
  
“Takes an Idiot to know an idiot.”

* * *

  
Kakashi froze. _‘Thank the Kyuubi.’ Do they both know about the Kyuubi? What was he meant to do with this information?_  
  
Even after the fight against Zabuza, he couldn’t get that out of his mind. That fight had used up so much of his chakra and it was only thanks to the fox that he was on his feet at all. He had been about to collapse when the fox had brushed by him and a warm feeling had spread through him. It wasn’t much though it would be enough to get him the rest of the way so he could sleep and recover. He really did need to up his training. He had been slacking off way too much.  
  
The fox right now had somehow bribed the Uchiha with just a look into caring him like a scarf. The fox was odd for a summons, it didn’t talk and looked more than happy to be away from its summoner. He hadn’t known there was a fox summoning contract let alone one with so many tails. Did the rest of the tailed beasts have one?  
  
The rest of the walk was uneventful, even though the genin were stunned at the sight of the country. It unnerved Kakashi a little even though he had seen villages like this a number of times.  
  
Entering the house, he took note that it was in better shape then a lot of the houses, most likely due to the bridge builder.  
  
“Father your back.” A dark-haired lady said as she opened the door to greet them,  
  
“Yes, Tsunami. Can you please show these shinobi to the spare room.”  
  
“Sure, come right this way. You must be tired after your long journey.”  
  
The room wasn’t big, though it had a nice view. Once they set down their bags he sat down and the three genins copied.  
  
Sasuke poked the fox and grunted at it. With a yawn, it gracefully slipped from the raven's shoulders and moved to sit between the boys.  
  
“That is quite an interesting summons,” Kakashi commented.  
  
“Kitsune is Tenko-nii’s,” Naruto said grinning and reaching a hand to scratch behind the fox’s ear.  
  
He might have to talk to Tenko and see if he could get some answers. Maybe he could offer to train together, it would kill two birds with one stone.  
  
“Most summons talk.”  
  
The fox bristled at this, those blood red eyes glaring at him. He saw both boys lean back as if to try and get away.  
  
With teeth bared it licked its jaw in the most unnerving way. The heat left the fox as its chakra rose and now there was only a foot between them.  
  
The voice that came out was a deep, growl. Something not human.  
  
“Watch how you speak mutt summoner. I am descendant of the great Kyuubi, the second of his kin to reach nine tails. You are human and are very fragile, do not push me.”  
  
The fox turned and Kakashi wanted to leap back from the feel of the wild chakra.  
  
“Sasuke-kit I’ll take first watch.”  
  
It moved to the open window and leapt out.

* * *

During his two day mission, Tenko meditates only just hours away from Konoha. He only had one of his Shadow clones left to get back and it had been peaceful just sitting here and listening to the chakra of the world. It reminded him of the end few months of training with the foxes.  
  
The foxes had never been as gentle with him as the toads had. With foxes, you had to earn their trust and respect. It was hard, even with his new part fox bloodline. The foxes had never had a summoner before him. The only being they had assisted in the human world had been Kurama and humans had taken that away from them.  
  
So the hatred for the very species he had been showed during his training and free time. He had been growled at, tail whacked, hissed at and if it hadn't been for the elder nine tails, he would have fallen into despair.  
  
To them not only was he a part fox, but he was also given his ‘nine’ tails by dumb luck. It had been the storage seals and Kurama that had done it. Foxes gained only a small amount of size with age as most of there power went to their tails and it takes a long time for them to gain their tails. It was only when they gained nine tails did they start to gain in size instead.  
  
He had been short as a human and now as a part fox, it is beyond ridicules. He is only the size of a six tail and as one of the two only living nine tails he should have been second tallest.

[Memory]   
  
The older nine-tails was ten feet tall at the shoulder, which made him feel every bit of his short five-foot height, even more so at the frightening grin that is all teeth that foxes give.  
  
He had only been here a week and still, he was getting used to having a different body. It was hard and a group of four tails had been giving him hell on his trek back to the nine tails den. It had been good of Kohaku to let him stay and the white fox had been nice to him.  
  
Kohaku was waiting for him outside the den, and Naruto sat in front of him, wrapping his tails around his feet. The white fox makes a noise in greeting and Naruto tries his best to copy.  
  
"Naru, kit. You like me are one of the few direct descendants of the Kurama-sama. Do not let them bother you. They just don't know how to deal with so much change at once. Give them time and show them what I know you are capable of."  
  
"But it is hard. So much of them are so very different to me. I do not know how to be a fox. I get confused with all this body language and what is and isn't appropriate behaviour. It’s hard enough just not tripping over my tails.”  
  
The larger fox looked down on him.  
  
"Then don't. You are more than welcome to teach me your human ways. Due to my looks, I was very rarely called there and here I am respected just for my tails. That put me on a podium, not many of the others are willing to talk to me, I mean really talk to me and not just suck up to me."  
  
Naruto smiled at the white fox. "When I make it back to the human world, I will be sure to summon you when I can.”  
   
The fox grinned at him and for the first time, this didn’t scare him at the show of teeth.

[End of Memory]

 

Tenko smiled, he would summon the white fox sometime soon. He was sure it would come as a surprise to suddenly get summoned by a half breed. He should probably do that before the chunin exams.  
  
A drop of a scroll and Tenko got the memories of a trip to the bored. Nothing surprising.  
  
He rose to his feet as he slipped the scroll away. As he headed off he spared one look in the direction of waves. He hoped that it was all going ok.

* * *

  
Hiruzen smiled as Tenko hands over the scrolls.  
  
"Nothing to report, Hokage sama."  
  
"Well done, that was very quick."  
  
"I don’t have nine tails for no reason."  
  
And it’s not that he had forgotten that Tenko isn’t human, he isn’t the god of shinobi for no reason. It’s that Tenko can act so human, his tell that say otherwise are so small that the Inuzuka look less human.  
  
“How are you settling in?”  
  
Indigo eyes narrow ever so slightly before the fox smiles.  
  
“It has been good so far. Everyone is very kind though I am guessing that is the lack of tails.”  
  
That long scarlet lock moves in a show like the wind were whipping through them and yet there is no wind in his offices. He remembers how that red hair had parted into nine tails during the exam. How jutsus had come from it.    
  
“That’s true, though I am glad you are settling in well.”  
  
“Thank you. As much as I would love to stick around and catch up. I should let you get back to your paperwork.”  
  
With a flicker of indigo chakra, the fox was gone.


	6. Fox's Furball

He nodded at Kakashi and raised an eyebrow in return. He didn’t bother giving any reply just trotted down the bridge and jumped off the uncompleted side. As much as he wished to stay and stretch his tails in a fight, this wasn’t his fight.  
  
A little chakra under his paws and he was moving swiftly across the water. Even over the salty air and thick fog, he could smell their filth, unwashed sweaty with the hint of old blood. It took him no time at all to find the boat heading towards the bridge. Using the fog as cover, he slipped aboard and carefully moved between the men. Which was a hell of a lot trickier with all his tails.  
  
Gato was easy to find. The man was sitting down like he was a ruler of lands far richer than these. It made Tenko’s lip curl back and he felt glad he was here.  
  
Gato lent forward to laugh about something and that was all Tenko needed. A wind coated tail shot out and speared the man through the back and into his black heart. He was ducking away before the body hit the ground.  
  
He felt nothing as the mercenaries shouted out about Gato’s death. Gato had gotten what was coming for him.  
  
And when he heard it, Tenko grinned.  
  
“Yeah, let's get our payment from the village.”  
  
With a flick of tails, he headed off across the water tuning out the agreements and the sound of the boat starting up once more.  
  
The mist was dissipating just as he made it over the railing and he wanted to let out a sigh. _Why couldn’t his plans work out for once?  
  
_Zabuza was pinned in place by Kakashi’s summons and Haku’s ice mirrors surrounded Naruto and Sasuke, but they seemed to be fine for the moment.    
  
Kakashi’s chakra was flowing as he was preparing his own jutsu.  
  
“It’s time I introduced you to...”  
  
Tenko dashed in and jumped right on the head of Kakashi’s brute of a mutt, Bull and let out a screaming howl, cutting the copy-nin off.  
  
Both Jounin froze which was exactly what Tenko wanted.  
  
Jumping down, ignoring the growls from the dogs. He fanned out his tails showing off all nine.  
  
“What the hell is this Hatake.”  
  
Kakashi glares at the fox.  
  
“What is it you want Kitsune? Why do you want him spared?”  
  
Tenko was about to reply when his fur stands on end and the air was tainted with a very familiar chakra. His own swirled as if trying to reach for it.  
  
He darts off, he knows how this ended last time but Naruto is better trained and he may not hesitate.  
  
He stands in front of Haku just as a clawed hand strikes out. His tails lash out with all the speed he has, he redirects the chakra into him and throws Naruto over him. The chakra is potent and it crackles in him before being accepted into his very bones. He feels himself grow at the pure chakra from Kurama. It hurts as it always does yet he shakes it off and trots to his counterpart. Feeling Haku watching him along with the two jounin, but he can not afford to look at him.  
  
Naruto turned challenging red eyes on him and Tenko knows he is more instincts then reason. He hates that his presences have caused this change. That Naruto’s coils are large enough and that the seal has started weakening earlier.  
  
He drops down and relaxes making sure nothing in his body reads wanting to fight. Then slowly he creeps forward and when Naruto blinks and recognition fills those eyes. Tenko darts forward and wraps his tails around the boy, draining away the last of the freed Kurama chakra.   
  
They would have to start on that, he couldn’t let Kurama run wild on Naruto the way he had for Tenko.  
  
“Go join Sasuke kit, he will be waking up soon.”  
  
Relief fills blue eyes before the boy hugs him and darts away.  
  
He turned his eyes on the three shinobi watching him and makes a show of stretching his now wolf size form. His ears flick as the mercenaries start loudly climbing onto the bridge.  
  
Ignoring the eyes, he moved forward and sat waiting for them to slowly climb up the ladder. Near silent footsteps joined him and he looked to see Haku.  
  
“Gato is dead, his base is free to raid.” He told the boy.  
  
Haku nodded.  
  
“I will pass it on to Zabuza-sun.”  
  
“Keep the jounin from killing each other.”  
  
He got a nod, just as the last one finally made it up. He didn’t wait, didn’t hesitate, these men were planning to hurt people. Were planning on hurting people who couldn’t defend themselves and Tenko had seen what people like that would do if they were left to live.  
  
Wind chakra flowed through all of his tails, through his legs, and he attacked. He was efficient, going for killing blows. Taking down two or more at a time and most of them died not knowing what was coming at them.  
  
When the last body dropped, Tenko turned to see that Haku and Zabuza stood a few meters from Kakashi and that Kakashi had placed himself between his team and the missing-nin.  
  
He gave the missing-nin a nod as he walked by before moving on to wrap a tail around Kakashi’s hand and dragging him along and back to his team.

* * *

Tenko watched as the fox crossed the yard. It wasn’t the knee-high fox he had sent out. This one was twice the size, yet just as graceful.  
  
It stopped and Tenko closed his eyes, reaching out with his chakra and pulled. He pulled it free from the clone and with it came the smell of burning flesh and memories of the trip to the waves.  
  
The chakra hurts and he feels his features trying to shift, bones creaking and he forces the chakra to flow into a seal. Everything hurts and he just wants to give in. It has been so long since he has been in his fox form and yet he doesn’t dare.  
  
He remembers quite clearly what happens and he doesn’t want it.  
  
His tails twitch and he can feel that they have fluffed out and he lets out a sigh while wishing that Sasuke was there. The little Teme had a thing for brushing them and getting them looking nice, while Naruto had done it once or twice and he seemed to only make them worse.  
  
Walking inside he quickly snagged one of the many brushes before moving back into the warm sunlight on the porch and setting to work on the first of nine tails.

  
He was only just on his third tail when he felt the team coming. He paid them no mind continuing on brushing out a particularly stubborn knot.  
  
"Tenko-nii."  
  
Blonde hair fills his vision as the brush clatters to the deck as his arms fly out. He's cuddling a sobbing blonde a moment later. His tails wrap around, not caring that it is wrecking his just brushed fur.  
  
"Naruto, what's the matter kit." He asks worriedly. _What could have set the boy off?  
_  
Naruto shakes his head and Tenko curls his tails a little tighter. He has a feeling that they are going to end up in a fox pile tonight.  
  
Tenko looks up over the blond hidden in his tails as the others approach and smiled at Sakura's amazed eyes as she gazes around the Uchiha compound. They widen when she sees him.  
  
More likely his tails and ears and he can’t help but twitch his ears just to see her eyes widen more.  
  
The other jounin is frowning at him.  
  
"Kakashi-sun, is there something wrong."  
  
"Your summon was very interesting."  
  
He smirked. "Yes, I heard a lot about your mission from it."  
  
He looked at the Uchiha who was hovering close to him and stretches out a single tail to ruffle Sasuke’s hair. A blush colours those pale cheeks.  
  
"You and Naruto did really well. I can't wait to hear about it later."  
  
Sasuke's eyes flashed crimson for a moment and Tenko just smiled and gave a slight nod. They would talk about it later.  
  
"Sakura, I am sure you did a good job as well."  
  
He turns his eyes on the kunoichi and wants to flinch back from the fear he sees in them. He does flinch back when the breath leaves her and his sensitive ears pick up ‘Kyuubi.’  
  
“Sasuke, why don’t you show your teammates into the house and serve them tea, while I talk with Naruto.”  
   
The Uchiha's eyes flick over the other two and narrow when he sees the girl’s reaction. He makes a grunt, which Tenko knows means. Why do I have to deal with stupid people? Tenko just smiles as Sasuke grabs the kunoichi's wrist and tugs her up the steps and into the house.  
  
He really didn’t want Sakura to go off where Naruto could hear her.  
  
When he could only just pick up a quiet mumble of noise he turned his eyes down to the buddle of fur. Carefully he pulled back the tips and ran a clawed hand through blonde hair.  
  
“Kit, it’s just us now. Can you tell me what’s wrong?”  
  
Naruto looked up at him, blue eyes red and puffy from his tears and a clear note of fear in them.  
  
“Kyuubi-sama is so angry.”  
  
Tenko nods. He remembers how horrible that red chakra had been. The feeling of hatred and bloodlust that he had been lost to a number of times and more than once how it had caused him to hurt his friends.  
  
“I know kit. It is horrible how angry he is and how much he takes it out on you. He has a right to be angry, but he shouldn’t take it out on you. I am sorry that no matter how much we talked about it, I couldn’t prepare you for it.”  
  
Naruto is looking at him while shaking his head.  
  
“But we can train to help you with it and we will be able to go and speak with the old fox. Give him some company and knowing you my cute little kit.”  
  
He bends down and rubs his nose into the brat’s cheek.  
  
“You will befriend that ancient fox and teach him that the world isn’t such a horrible place anymore.”  
  
“You think I can.”  
  
“I know you can.”  
  
They smile at each other and Tenko feels his heart flutter.  
  
“How about you and a clone go meditate and get your chakra all centred out before dinner.”  
  
“Tenko-nii” Naruto wines  
  
Tenko just pulls his tails away.  
  
And with a flick of chakra, a shadow clown appears. The clone hogties the boy in his tails before moving off.  
  
The sound of Naruto’s outrage follows Tenko as he moves into the house.

* * *

  
Sasuke wishes that it was Tenko-nii who was dealing with this. The fox was dealing with Naruto and his overly emotional ass. So maybe this would be the better of two evils and it would be better if Naruto didn’t hear this after The Kyuubi gave him such a hard time.  
  
He dropped the girl's wrist as soon as they entered the kitchen, he hoped the dampening seals placed in every room were enough to keep their word from reaching the two outside.  
  
A quick small fireball had the logs in the fire lit and Sasuke set the kettle over the flames. He turned to Sakura who seemed to be having some kind of panic attack, then there was Kakashi who was standing by the door, most likely trying to eavesdrop.  
  
Wouldn’t work unless his ears were better than a fox. You didn’t even hear a rain storm unless you opened a window with all the seals.  
  
He smirked once at the jounin before moving back to the teapot. Another of those handy seals, this one was Naruto’s. He'd got sick of waiting for the water to get hot every time he wanted food. The Dope had spent a week just working on fine churning them together and redirecting the heat straight to the water. Tenko had been so impressed that he hadn’t even minded the broken teapots.  
  
Poring the tea, he sat down at the table and gave the other two an impatient look.    
  
Kakashi-sensei moved, directing Sakura to sit and eyed the girl. Sasuke doesn’t know what does it if it was the time, tea or sitting down but finally, the banshee snaps out of it.  
  
“Kyuubi.” She shouts as she starts to shake.  
  
_If he backhands her or knocks her out will Tenko get mad? Most likely he would._  
  
“Tenko is not the Kyuubi who was set loose on Konoha.”  
  
“He has nine tails, fox ears. He will kill us.” She almost screams.  
  
Sasuke remembers the confusion he felt on those first weeks with Tenko and Naruto. How it had taken watching the fox cook and those fluffy tails driving fits of laughter from the dope to reassure him that Tenko wasn’t the fox from the stories.  
  
Tenko had been honest and willing to provide information when a lot of it had been keeping him in the dark.  
  
“The Kyuubi who was forced to attack the village, though he would likely want to take you all out for imprisoning it for over fifty years. Tenko is a descendant of that Kyuubi, just like I am descendent of Uchiha Madara.”  
  
“He’s a monster, how can you defend him.”  
  
“He raised me since, Madara Uchiha killed my family and your village had Itachi ordered to work with him. If anyone is the monster it is your village who ordered my brother around like he was nothing more then a tool.”  
  
He can feel chakra flowing through his eyes and he is angry.  
  
“That's enough Sasuke.”  
  
He snaps his head up and he looks at the fox. Tenko looked so different. He had two chakra points one a blue-purple and the other a deep red. They mixed causing Tenko’s unique chakra.  
  
“Go mediate with Naruto. Once you are done spar on the lake. I will be with you soon.”  
  
He doesn’t even look at them just moves out the door.

* * *

  
Tenko fans out his tails, showing off all nine, it has a way of making whoever he is looking at feel like he is taking up three times the space.  
  
“Sakura-chan, I know it is quite a shock to see me, even more so without any warning.”  
  
He shot the jounin a dirty look. None of this would be happening if he had warned the girl.  
  
“But just like other races, the kitsune have beings that do bad and good, that love everyone and ones that hate everyone.”  
  
He could see the words circling in the girl's mind.  
  
“You can not blame an entire species for the doing of one. Just the same I can not blame what another human does on you. I know it will be hard to look at it that way and I do not ask you to trust me, not to even like me, but for the sake of your teammates I will ask you to tread lightly on what you say around them.”  
  
He nodded once and moved to the doorway.  
  
“You are both invited to join us for training in the morning at sunrise.”

* * *

  
He curled his tail around his kits as they lay in a pile after the emotional day. They were his and had been since he landed in this time and although he missed his Sasuke and would always have a hole in his heart, this Sasuke had taken apart from himself and Tenko wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
His eyes fell over his counterpart. The road would start to get so much harder from now. Kurama could be such an ass and knowing him he would make it nine times harder then it has to be. Yet his Kurama had been a friend in the end. One who had given his life for his. One he would do anything to help.  
  
His hand drifted towards the seal and throwing away all thoughts he let his chakra drift into it.  
  
Naruto's mindscape for the Kyuubi is very different from what Tenko’s had been. The paths are well-lit hallways with cables of red and blue going along the ceiling, worlds away from the gloomy sewer his had been.  
  
It doesn’t take him too long to find the large room with very familiar gates, although even this room is better lit.  
  
A low growl sounds and he can feel it through his whole body. Although it has been years Tenko smiles in spite of himself, even though he knows most veteran shinobi would be quaking in there boots.  
  
"Hello to you too."  
  
Crimson eyes loom out of the shadows.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to come and say hello to you, Kurama."  
  
The fox lunges forward. Teeth against the bars and a low growl rumbled.  
  
"How do you know that name?"  
  
He reaches out a hand and runs it over the tip of Kurama's nose. Tears run down his face as he looks at one of his oldest companions turned friend. One that like all the others, doesn’t remember him and yet for some reason this hurts just as much as burying Sasuke.  
  
Kurama looks just how he is meant to. Looks just like his Kurama.  
  
"I have travelled such a long time to see you again. Look at me you big furball. Use that old fox brain and tell me who you think I am.”  
  
Stunning crimson eyes stared at him and then the head pulled back. He misses the contact at once.  
  
“Human fox”  
  
Giant eyes closed and Tenko felt a drift of chakra circle him. He absorbed it, and even though it burned it was a familiar burn.  
  
Red eyes opened again.  
  
“You are my host but not. You are Naruto Uzumaki”  
  
“I go by Tenko in this lifetime. Though I do have you to thank for my new looks.”  
  
Tenko fanned out his tails and then grinned a smile of all teeth.  
  
“It is what I expect from my host. The third nine tails.”  
  
Kurama almost seems proud.  
  
“And the first summoner of the foxes.”  
  
The fox blinked.  
  
“I have also started to make arrangements to move you back to the summon realm and on the condition that you give your new host a chance, I will have you free in under sixteen years.”  
  
Kurama’s long tails flicked in irritation.  
  
“Why should I give the brat a chance? He is what is keeping me imprisoned.”  
  
“Naruto had no choice in the matter, just like you. You can not blame a kit for their parents work.”  
  
Teeth snapped and he growled.  
  
“I can do as I please. I am the Kyuubi. The strongest of the bijuu.”  
  
“I am Tenko Uzumaki. Friend of all nine bijuu, six paths of sage and a nine tail fox. I lost my world once Kurama and I have already taken steps into making sure that doesn’t happen. If you wish you can join me on that path and gain your freedom.”  
  
He glared at the fox while showing his fox teeth.  
  
“Do not trifle me on this. I have lost too much to let your furry ass stand in my way. I will seal you away if you even think of crossing me.”  
  
The fox laughed and Tenko blinked.  
  
Once the laughter quieted Kurama grinned at him.  
  
“I will see you when you bring the brat back kit.”  
  
He was abruptly thrown from the mindscape with a wave of chakra.


	7. Fox's Training

Kakashi didn’t know what to expect when he showed up at the Uchiha compound at sunrise. Tenko and Sasuke had given him so much to think of over the past few weeks that it had caught up with him last night since he wasn't out on a mission.  
  
First was about 'The' Kyuubi and how Tenko's summons seemed to be able to control its chakra. How it had calm down Naruto when the jinchuriki had lost it.  
  
Next was that he had been open with both Naruto and Sasuke about Naruto's status as a Jinchuriki. It left him wondering how long the boys had known about it?  
  
Then there were Sasuke's words about the Uchiha massacre and how Itachi wasn't at fault. How it was Uchiha Madara's fault and yet everyone knew him to be dead.     
  
It had left him up into the night and he found that he was eager to be around Tenko and his brats to try to learn more. Eager enough that he was on time for once.    
  
He stuck to the shadows, he felt a large amount of chakra flowing, amounts that shouldn’t just be coming from three people.  
  
He blinked as the figures started to come into view. There was an army of people darting around, all with a mop of bright blonde hair and all going for the same man, not holding back in the slightest. The Man they were attacking seemed to dance around them, nimbly dodging and weaving between them, long red tails swirling about finishing them off with lightning-fast movements.  
  
Away from the battle, Tenko and Sasuke where trading sword strikes on water, he hadn’t even known the boy had started on Kenjutsu. Sasuke looked well practised and the moves seemed to come easily to him. Every now and again red-tails would flash out and tap a limb, likely pointing out a fault.  
  
It was amazing to watch these two different teachings happening right next to each other. Each one seemed to fit the student to a tee and Kakashi had to admit that it stunned him.  
  
It was as Tenko forced Sasuke back a step that he noticed a single Naruto sitting with a Tenko. They were meditating on a small island on the lake. A golden glow surrounded Tenko and then he reached out a single hand and hovered it near Naruto. The boy nodded and a red glow coated the clawed hand as it touched Naruto.  
  
At once a red glow covered Naruto and he could feel it in the air, the taint of the Kyuubi.  
  
Before he could move red appeared out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see Tenko standing next to him.  
  
“Have a little faith, Naruto has this.”        
  
A full ten minutes later Naruto opened his eyes as his face lit into a broad smile. Red covered him and a single dark orange tail swished around him.  
  
“Tenko-nii. Look at this. I did it.”  
  
“Good job. How is the old furball.”  
  
“Grumpy, he growled at me.”  
  
The Tenko with Naruto smiled.  
  
“That just means he’s getting to like you.”  
  
Naruto tilted his head.  
  
“When he really likes you, he will tell you his name.”  
  
Naruto jumps upholding a fist raised.  
  
“I’m going to become awesome friends with that old fox, and then he will have to tell me. Believe it.”  
  
“Good job brat, just remember that while you have Kyuubi-sama’s chakra running through you not to touch anyone but me. It is toxic to most people.”  
  
The boy looked disappointed.  
  
“Oh Dobe, think quick.”  
  
A kunai whisked through the air and Naruto jumped back.  
  
“Teme what was that for.”  
  
“Your still so slow Baka.”  
  
The boys started a war throwing kunai at each other, with Naruto blocking with his tail and Sasuke with his sword.  
  
A chuckle next to him reminded him that Tenko was next to him. He wasn’t sure if it was the real one or not.  
  
“They are quite a pair.”  
  
He turned and almost wants to back away from the look he sees in the fox's eyes. It is so similar to the one he used to see on Kushina when she was about to do a prank. He gulps as the fox darts away over to the two arguing boys.  
  
“Kit’s keep it off Kakashi-sensei.”  
  
Dread goes through him as a very familiar orange book is tossed at Sasuke.  
  
_How the hell did he get that?  
  
_Sasuke tosses it at Naruto who thankfully is no longer glowing. He lets out a breath as Naruto forms a hand sign.  
_Oh fuck.  
_  
He runs just to have Sasuke charge at him sword raised, pulling out a kunai he blocks as a hundred plus Naruto’s pop into existence.  
  
He can hear full-blown laughter from a nearby tree, he would get the fox back for this.

* * *

Sakura was hesitant as she arrived at the Uchiha compound a little after sunrise. There was no way she could trust what that fox had said. Foxes were bad every one knew this yet the rest of her team seemed to like the fox. Naruto had even hugged it and Sasuke-kun had allowed it to tell him what to do.  
  
Loud uncontrollable laughter was the first thing she heard, followed by Naruto’s loud shouts. _Couldn’t that idiot be quite?_  
  
Then she came to a halt. There were a hundred plus Naruto’s running around the field, while a Kakashi-Sensei was working his way through them, though Sasuke-kun was doing a very good job of getting in his way. Sasuke looked so amazing with that sword of his.  
  
It was then that she picked out the orange thing the Naruto’s were using as a shield, most likely why Kakashi-sensei wasn’t using anything more deadly than his fists. That was the perverted book Sensei was always reading.  
  
“Go Naruto, Sasuke.” She shouted.  
  
The laughter from before picked up and she looked up to see four Tenko's sitting on a branch all clutching their stomachs in a fit of laughter. She was sure she could see tears in his eyes.  
  
His laughter sounded familiar, it reminded her of Naruto's. Looking closer she could see that it was more than just that, he looked more fox but there was something about his eyes.  
  
“You look like Naruto.”  
  
One of the redheads turned and climbed down from the tree to stand a few meters from her. He was wearing a very familiar smile.  
  
“I’m from the Uzumaki clan. I got most of my looks from them.”  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
“But you’re a fox.”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“Some of the time and some of the time I am almost human.”  
  
“How does that work?”  
  
_How could this fox have a human in their bloodline? Was Naruto part fox?_  
  
“My fox genes were given to me to save my life.”    
  
_But that would mean._  
  
“So you were human once.”  
  
He looked at the sky and a wishful look fell over his eyes.  
  
“Once, what feels like a lifetime ago.”  
  
Somehow that made all the difference. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to lose your humanity. To have to adapt to not looking the same and becoming something so very different.   
  
She took a step towards him and he smiled.  
  
“Sakura-chan. I found something for you last night.”  
  
She blinked, _why would he do that? She hadn’t made the best first impression yesterday.  
_      
Sorrow filled his eyes as he held out a book for her to take. She did and on opening it she saw handwritten notes with diagrams of the human body.  
  
“A long time ago a friend gave me that. She was a wonderful medic and an amazing shinobi. She wanted me to pass it on to someone who I thought could become an amazing medic as well.”  
  
He looked right into her eyes and this time he saw her and not his friend from the past.  
  
“I think you would make an amazing medicnin with the chakra control you have. If you are looking for other examples apart from this book try looking into Tsunade-sama of the legendary sannin. She was a front line medic and one flick of her finger could break someone’s skull.”  
  
He was trusting her with the book of what was most likely a dead friend and he thought that she might just be worthy of it.  
  
Tenko turns away from her.  
  
“I will let you off today on your training, but if you show up tomorrow be prepared for me to work you into the ground. I am not Kakashi and I do not go easy on Sasuke and Naruto. I will not go easy on you.”  
  
Sakura looks at the book and then back at the fox.  
  
“Why start tomorrow when you can start today?"  
  
Turning he tilts his head in a fox-like way, violet eye narrow before they light up.  
  
“Ok, today we will do chakra control exercises. Your reserves are too low. If you are agreeable I will draw a seal on you after today and it will pull slightly from your reserves. This will mean your chakra system will get used to having to replenish quicker and grow at the same time. The seal will also hold chakra for you to use if you ever run low. This does not mean to use it after training. This is to use it on missions or if you or your precious people are in danger.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“I am guessing that Kakashi taught you how to tree walk.”  
  
“Yes, during the last mission.”  
  
“Good, we are going to move on to water walking.”  
  
  
She was aching by the time training ended. Tenko was a monster. At the start, it had been ok. He had made her walk around on the water, then run. He then turned into a monster and started creating waves just with the flick of his tail. Several times she had fallen in and been very glad that the boys had still been training with Kakashi so they didn’t see her dripping wet.  
  
She collapsed by the fire that Tenko had been nice enough to light.  
  
“Do you want that seal I talked about?”  
  
She rolled her head to look at the fox. She remembers him mentioning something about it but she was unsure.  
  
“Does Sasuke and Naruto have one?”    
  
He nods.  
  
“Yes, I gave them one when they first came to live with me. Since then I have had to add other ones to Naruto's. He is sitting about six of them right now just to keep his chakra control at a manageable level.”  
  
“What do I need to do.”  
  
“I will need to draw the seal around your navel. So it can directly absorb it.”  
  
His head cocked to the side, and then he stood.  
  
“Naruto, come here.” He shouts out at the crowd of blonds.  
  
A panting blond was running over to him a second later. He was shirtless and a light shine of sweat covered him. His smile was still blinding despite his state.  
  
“What Tenko-nii.”  
  
The redhead flicked a tail at the boy and with a touch six seals appeared,  
  
“Sasuke would be a better example, but he is busy. As you see the six seals only show when I add chakra to them or when Naruto uses them."  
  
They both look at each other a fox-like grin being shared as one of the seals lights up a bright blue.  
  
She can feel the chakra in the air and watched Naruto glow with it. No wonder he had so many seals.  
  
"This will stop me from having to add another one this month."  
  
"Sorry, I'm so awesome."  
  
"Brat."  
  
A tail swatted Naruto even though she was sure Naruto could have dodged.  
  
"Scat brat, go back up Sasuke."  
  
"Sasuke Teme doesn't need it."   
  
He dashed off anyway.  
  
“Shall we move into the house?”  
  
She nods rising while with a flick of a tail Tenko puts out the flames.  
  
He guides her into the closest house. The one they had been in yesterday and this time she takes in the vines and flowers painted on the walls. They are beautifully done and looked to have taken a very long time.  
  
“Your house is beautiful.”  
  
The redhead grins at her.  
  
“Thank you, shadow clones come in handy for more than missions and training.”  
  
She has seen how that can be with how Naruto has used his clones and she has to wonder if that is where Naruto learned it or was it just an Uzumaki thing. D rank missions had been so easy. Naruto and Sasuke would summon clones and the mission that would have taken them hours were done in minutes. Naruto would even listen to Sasuke suggestions on how to do things quicker.  
  
She was sure their teamwork had to do with there training and it made her feel like she was the dead last in this team. She hardly contributed to anything, the boys didn’t need her for combat.  
  
Looking down at the book in Tenko’s hand, the one he was holding on for her since she was still wet. The one that he had given her, maybe just maybe she would find what she needed in there.  
  
“Those boys are going to be exhausted by the time they are done. They have no self-control. They will be a nightmare on missions if you're not there.”  
  
Those violet eyes looked so serious, as though he was stating nothing more than the truth.  
  
“You think so?”  
  
“I do not doubt that you will become so amazing one day.”  
  
Sakura didn’t know what to think so she filed it away for later.  
  
Tenko opened a door and all that was in the room was empty apart from one table. The man/fox set two books on the table and she blinked. The other book was bright orange and very familiar.  
  
“How did you?”  
  
He gave her the most dazzling smile.  
  
“A fox never gives away his secrets.”  
  
He tapped his arm and took out an inkpot and brush.  
  
“Lay down, I need to see your stomach.”  
  
She hesitated for a moment and then laid down as instructed. Tenko gave her a nod and knelt next to her. Not even a moment later she had to bite down on the urge to laugh as the brush tickled her stomach.  
  
She felt chakra rise, and then not even a moment later he was pulling back.  
  
“There we go, all done. I may have to increase the amount it takes in a month, but we will have to wait and see.”  
  
The brush and ink disappear a moment later and he holds out a hand. She takes it.

* * *

  
Tenko smiles as the kit’s stumble into the house, Kakashi although he is walking fine, Tenko can feel how low his chakra is.  
  
“Did you guys have fun?” He asks as he stirred the pot.  
  
His tails did help in the kitchen and also for holding things hostage. He lets out a low chuckle when the copy-nin's eyes widen at the book wrapped in a fluffy tail.  
  
“I will give it back after breakfast. Come sit down at the table.”  
  
“Sakura-chan what are you reading,” Naruto asks loudly and he still wonders where the brat gets all his energy.  
  
Sakura doesn’t look up from her book.  
  
“Tenko-san gave it to me. It’s a book for medicnin in training.”       
  
He could feel a gaze watching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kakashi's amazed expression. He had seen that look on Sakura just a few minutes ago.  
  
"I never realized you could use your tails like that."  
  
Tenko chuckled.  
  
"It took hours of shadow clones giving me the knowledge of what missing fur feels like."  
  
Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes, then grunted followed by an almost sigh sound.  
  
He knew those sounds of Sasuke agreeing to the long process of brushing his tails. The kit had a thing for the fur.  
  
"Thanks, Sasuke."  
  
  
Breakfast went well and he smiled at Kakashi’s and Sakura's stunned look as Naruto and he packed away dish after dish away. Being a Jinchuuriki and a former Jinchuuriki, their body needed a lot of calories to keep up with the chakra production.  
  
"How do you pay for it all." Sakura gasped.  
  
"Shadow clones. You would be surprised how much you can make doing handy work in towns using them."  
  
She nods.  
  
Sasuke rose and started collecting plates. Naruto finished off his bowl and followed, his kits were so helpful. Maybe they deserved a treat after all the hard work they have been doing. Naruto defiantly deserved some time away from the villagers' nasty looks.  
  
"Kakashi-sun how about we take these three brats on a training trip. I'm getting twitchy staying in this village."  
  
His tails twitched and he held out one to Kakashi.  
  
“Can we travel by fox Tenko-nii” Naruto shouted bounding up to him.  
  
Tenko swatted at him with a tail.  
  
"Sure once were half a days walk from Konoha."  
  
“I’m not sure if Hokage-sama will agree on a training trip.”  
  
He gave Kakashi a foxy grin.  
  
“I am sure I can convince him”

* * *

Hiruzen sighed at yet another knock on his door. With a glance at the ever-growing pile of paperwork, he let out a second sigh. He really should be doing it but the thought of putting it off just a little longer pulled too much.  
  
“Come in.”  
  
Scarlet hair came in first followed by a bouncing blond.  
  
“Jiji.”  
  
Although he was a little confused by the sight of the blonde and his team, it had the effect of brightening up his day. Naruto's mood was contagious just by proximity.   
  
“Team seven, Tenko. What do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit?”  
  
“Hokage-sama.” Tenko bows stepping forward.  
  
“I wish to request a training trip for team seven with me acting as Naruto’s bodyguard.”  
  
Training trip for team seven. He had gotten enough drama from the counsel for sending both the Last Uchiha and the Jinchuuriki out on that mission to the waves. But they were shinobi and the council would have to learn that as shinobi they needed to do missions and put their lives on the line.  
  
With a bodyguard though, maybe that would be enough to keep the council off his back, but would they allow it to be the newest jounin/ANBU.  
  
“I was thinking I could bargain my way into being the bodyguard. I know the council will give you a hard time and that means lots of paperwork. So how about I help get your laziest jounin back in shape and tell you the secret to cutting your time doing paperwork in half if not lower.”  
  
The secret _to paperwork._  
  
“Deal.”  
  
He shakes Tenko’s hand and he is almost shaking in anticipation, it is only years of shinobi training that keeps him from showing it.  
  
“We will be away for no more than two weeks starting today.”  
  
He nods.  
  
“Sounds good.”  
  
Crimson hair fills his vision as the fox leans in and whispers into his ear.  
  
“Shadow clones.”  
  
He blinks. _Shadow Clones.  
_  
_How could he not have thought of it?_  
  
Tenko is smiling the most fox smile he has ever seen as he twitches and barely keeps from slamming his head on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help me get the chapters out. So please comment and let me know what you think so far. :)


End file.
